To The Moon
by By J
Summary: Este es un Song-fic,no hay resumen ya que la historia es muy corta.


Cancion: To The Moon Autor: Keyblade Genero: Rap

Se le ah editado dos palabras de la cancion original.

-Texto Normal-  
*-Letra de la cancion-*  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vemos a Naruto sentado al borde de la cama,se nota una mirada triste en su cara.

Y como no estar triste,si de la unica persona de la que te has enamorado no recuerdas absolutamente nada.

Una lagrima traicionera escapo de su ojo recorriendo su mejilla para despues caer al le dio un dolor de cabeza,de esos que le gustaban ya con cada uno que le daba recordaba mas sobre ella,su amada...

*-En mis recuerdos eres ternura, mi saciedad en los tiempos de hambruna. Esa pócima tan diferente que cura y mis cicatrices sutura. Eres pura, oscura, lobuna, si aún soy un niño, tú eres mi cuna. Y si nos perdemos por dunas, nos volveremos a ver...-*

Recordaba las noches de pasion que tuvieron cuando se confesaron su amor,su primer beso,su primer amor,su primer "Te Amo",su despedida,su ultimo beso,su unica ruptura y el dia mas triste de su vida,el dia que ella se prometio recordar muchas cosas de ella,su dulce fragancia qur lo enamoraba y su personalidad todas las mañanas que abria los ojos encontrandola a ella frente a el,con esa sonrisa tan inocente,a la que todos llamaban rarita, su dulce...

*-Rememoro la vida que pasé contigo, aquí postrado en mi cama. Visualizo las llamas de la pasión que nos acompañaban. Desde tu triste marcha no hay nada, bueno, el olor en mi almohada de tu fragancia que me enamoraba al abrir los ojos cada mañana. Y es que para muchos eras extraña, pero tú para mí eras especial, ser distinta es complicado entre las olas de este mar.-*

Je,recordaba las noches que se la pasaban en el techo de su casa,jugando a formar figuras con las estrellas,Tenia ganas de volverla a tenerla a su lado,decirle lo mucho que la ama y lo mucho que la extraña desde que se fue.

Naruto no podia aguantar mas y rompio en llanto,tantos años,tantos! No podia aguantar mas la tristeza de no tenerla a su lado.

Naruto se paro para ir al baño a lavarse la cara,topandose con el el reflejo de su amada haber si por un momento aunque sea pequeño,su cerebro lo dejara volver a ver el rostro de su podia ver el arrpentimiento en su cara,arrepentimiento por dejarla ir tan facilmente,arrepentimiento por no haberse dado cuenta que en el momento que ella se hiba estaba llorando,arrepentimiento por no poder recordar la promesa que hiecieron y por nunca poder cumplirla-Como te extraño...-susurro Naruto

*-Pero cuando mirábamos ese mantel estrellado del cielo... anhelo tenerte de nuevo y jugar contigo a constelaciones como faros, ¿eh? Tal vez demasiado lejos ahora me miro al espejo y tan solo veo el arrepentimiento de un viejo. Busco tu reflejo, pero no está, te quiero ver una vez más porque hicimos una promesa que yo ya olvidé; seguro que tú no lo harás. Yo era un conejo bebiendo en tu río, tú eras mi reto y mi desafío.-*

Recuerda un poco de su infancia,el la veia como un reto a superar,su desafio era conquistarla,hasta que lo el uno para el otro eran su media Naranja, volver en el tiempo y cambiar su memoria para no dejarla ir ese su culpa por olvidarla,por abandonar su pasado.

*-Siempre fuiste mi otra mitad, incluso cuando éramos críos. El tiempo nos ha traicionado, hemos abandonado demasiado pronto el pasado, por eso hoy pretendo cambiar mi memoria para poder volver a estar a tu lado.-*

Sin ella su vida a sido sufrimiento sentia que los minutos eran horas,las horas dias,los dias meses y los meses añ conserva algo de ella,ese peluche era lo unico que quiere de vuelta sin ella no puede vivir,sin ella,su vida no tiene sentido...

*-Sin ti, mi mundo pasa tan lento, la vida es sufrimiento. Quiero de vuelta tu pelo azulado y tus ojos blancos que calman mi tormento. Un peluche es un memento de nuestros buenos momentos, compuse esta bella melodía para ti, todo saldrá bien, lo presiento.-*

Salio de la casa sin importarle que estaba sento en una banca que se encntraba cerca,estaba llorando como nunca,tenia el peluche entre sus brazos abrazandolo con todas sus fuerzas.

*-En mis recuerdos eres ternura, mi saciedad en los tiempos de hambruna. Esa pócima tan diferente que cura y mis cicacatrices sutura. Eres pura, oscura, lobuna, si aún soy un niño, tú eres mi cuna. Y si nos perdemos por dunas, nos volveremos a ver... ...en la luna.-*

-Te Extraño... Hinata-susurro Naruto.

-FIN- 


End file.
